


Perfect Gift

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam needs help deciding what to get Chris for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A really really late holiday themed fic for Cam and Chris. I'm sorry if this is not my best work, I'm trying to work through a block at the moment, I hope you guys enjoy it though anyway! Tell me what you think!

Cam sat on the couch, staring at his computer screen getting more aggravated by the minute. He looked down at Chris who was sprawled completely across the couch taking a nap, why was it so difficult to figure out what to get him?

It was Christmas Eve and Cam still hadn’t managed to get Chris a present. For weeks, he had been trying to find the perfect gift, but somehow he couldn’t figure out just what to get him. At this point he had no choice but to ask for help.

Slowly, he got up and walked on to the balcony, dialing Hank’s number while doing so. 

“Hello?” Hank answered sleepily.

“I have an issue…” Cam told him as he closed the door.

“What seems to be your problem?” Hank asked him.

“I can’t figure out what to get Chris for Christmas.” Cam admitted.

Hank laughed, “That’s your big issue that you had to call me about?”

“Nevermind then…” Cam said, getting ready to hang up. He wasn’t going to waste his time getting laughed at by Hank.

“No, no come on, I’ll help you.” When Cam finally sat back down Hank continued. “Look, I had the same issue my first year dating Marc. You don’t want to over think it. It’s the thought that counts, Cameron, remember that.” 

“It’s just… I want it to be perfect.” Cam groaned.

“I know, Älskling, but as long as it comes from the heart he’ll love it.” Hank assured him. “Try to think of his favorite things and maybe something will come to you.”

“Thanks, Hank. I owe you one.” He replied before hanging up.

He started pacing, going over what Hank said on the phone, and that’s when it clicked.

He ran inside and grabbed his computer off the couch, careful not to wake Chris as he carried it to their room. He placed it on the bed before looking around for Chris’ phone.

The one thing that Cam could think of that Chris loved that wasn’t the given of him or anything having to do with sports was his music. He always had it playing any chance he could, both at home and in the locker room. A playlist of all his favorites and then some would be perfect.

Finally finding his phone discarded underneath one of their pillows, he plugged it into his computer and waited for it to load.

He started going through the most played songs and added them all to a playlist, then started going through his wish list and bought some of the songs there as well.

“Cam?” He heard from the living room followed by footsteps coming his way.

He quickly unplugged the phone and closed his laptop, just as Chris walked in.

“I thought you were sleeping…” Cam trailed off.

“The couch got uncomfortable.” Chris shrugged as he lay down next to Cam. “And you weren’t there so I came to find you.”

“Sorry, I umm… was… uhh…” He struggled, but luckily Chris was already asleep again with his head on Cam’s chest.

Cam smiled in relief down at him, admiring how peaceful he looked, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
